Ben 10 and the Snow Queen/Transcript
Opening * Orum (narrating): Once upon a time, in the far far north, the Snow Queen appeared and changed life on Earth as we know it. The world became such a cold place, that people would hide inside their houses. But, they were those who would stand up to the queen, they were called, wizards. Then one night, the evil queen send in the Northwind rushing into town, to freeze the last wizard left on Earth, Master Vegard. (A carriage is running on the street as the frost chases it with a man riding it, he tries to get away from it but made him crash and he falls off the carriage, and it was destroyed by the Northwind.) * Orum (narrating): Master Vegard made magic mirrors that were capable of reflecting one's true self, which no mask could disguise. These mirrors are the Snow Queen's biggest fear. (Then, something is chasing Master Vegard, which it was a windy monster, as Vegard has gone into his home, and the wind surrounds the shop, as Vegard holds the door down) * Master Vegard: Una! Quickly, hide the children! (She and the girl are scared by this situation) * Master Vegard: Una! Hurry! (She does run to the closet) * Una: Greda, hide! (The girl hid in the closet with her baby brother who is crying, and then a mirror falls down on the basket with him and he looks at it. And the cold wind comes in and it surrounds Vegard and Una) * Master Vegard: Do not be afraid, my love. We shall live forever in our children's hearts. I love you. * Una: I love you, too. (The Northwind has taken them, and it peaks at the closet and sees young Gerda and her brother, and the mirror flashes on it, and it flies away The screen fades to black) (At the Snow Queen's palace, a creature is licking the icy throne and got his tongue stick on it. He tries to get it off but no success, until it came off. Then, the Snow Queen is looking at her mirror. She turned around, but her reflection didn't move) * The Snow Queen: Master Vegard, we meet again. I'm so very pleased to see you. And bathrew you. (laughs) And look at your wife, a bit stiff, don't you think? (laughs) Oh, enough with all the fun. The time for eternal frost has come. Mirror? * Mirror: The Earth is growing cold. Your power is getting stronger, your majesty. People's hearts are wainning. And yet. (The Snow Queen cracks the mirror) * The Snow Queen: I'm listening. (The scene fades to a town) * Mirror: (voice-over) A child lives among the people. The master's blood runs through its veins. Its young heart beats vigorously. A living heir to Master Vegard could stop the forces of the North. (A boy comes into a shop and puts down his hood) * Boy: Good morning, Ms. Venberry. * Shopkeeper: Kai, hello my boy. (jumps off the ladder) Come in, get warm. Make yourself at home. (Gets herself ready under the checkout) It must freezing outside, as usual of course. * Kai: Here it is. As promised. (hands her a sheet of paper) Look. * Shopkeeper: Oh, I see you shade a few pounds off my figure, and not just a couple of years, truth be told, I've never been slandered not even my youth. * Kai: You don't like it? * Shopkeeper: Don't be silly, boy. I absolutely love it, my dear. You know what. I have got a little surprise of my own for you, too. (She goes down to the storage area to look for the surprise for Kai) * Shopkeeper: It must be here somewhere. (She comes back up with a box and blows the dust off, which it made Kai cough. And she opens it to reveal paint and paintbrushes) * Kai: Is this real paint, and brushes? * Shopkeeper: Take it. A truly passionate artist like you must have all the right tools to work with. My husband wanted to be an artist, but he became a pirate instead. It's a pity his ship sank before he even learn how to draw. But be careful my boy. The last thing I ever want to happen is for you to get in trouble. (He walks to the door carrying the box) * Kai: Thank you Ms. Venberry. * Shopkeeper: Goodbye, dear. (She looks at the drawing ourself) (Then, Kai walks along, but she bumps into people. * Kai: Sorry. Continues walking. (Cut to Tino and his friends, as they arrived at the village) The Snow Queen sends the troll to look for the heirs of Master Vegard/At the orphanage/Meeting Gerda and Kai (We go to the Snow Queen's castle) * The Snow Queen: Troll! (The troll hears this and he goes to the Snow Queen) * The Snow Queen: Listen very carefully, troll. Go search among the people. I want you to find Master Vegard's heir, do you understand? * Troll: Uh-huh. (He turned into a ferret and leaves) * The Snow Queen: Did I say you could leave? (He comes back and returns to his normal form and nods again) * The Snow Queen: One more nod and the castle will have a long nose ice statue in its collection. (The troll's body almost got frozen in ice) * The Snow Queen: Now listen carefully. Take this vile of North Wind with you, troll. It will shine brightly near the master's heir, so pay very close attention. * Troll: Ummmm. * The Snow Queen: You must wait for the north star, then break the vile, and the North Wind will bring you back to the castle * Troll: Eh-heh. (takes the vile) Thank you. Thank you, your majesty. I'm on it, piece of cake (turns into a weasel) Be back tomorrow with the kid. (He leaves as we cut to him a moment later, and the troll is freezing as he sees a sign) * Troll: St. Peter's. Kids. Shelter. (He fainted on the snowy ground, as we go to the heroes arriving near the orphanage) Gerda goes to see Kai/The troll/The North Wind kidnaps Kai (We see Gerda knitting some mittens, as Luta throws them into a crate) * Gerda: He's really nice. Don't you think? The Heroes meet Orm the troll/The Garden/Kai in the Snow Queen's castle (At the tree) * Troll: That's it! Get ready to meet an angry troll! * Gerda: You better tell us whee you sent Kai! On less you want more Luta on that ugly face of yours! * In the greenhouse/Escaping the woman (Back to the garden, Gerda and the witch are walking along) * Woman: My sweet girl. And just tell me how did you do it? Is it a spell, some kind of potion, or is it magic? * Gerda: I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't understand. * Woman: Oo-oh. Well, look at that. Pretty clever for a young girl and your friends. Okay, far enough. Fine, let's make a deal. * Squire Flicker: What sort of a deal? * Woman: What figure shall we start with? How about 2 dollars. No, no, no. 4 dollars, yes! That would be fair price. (Gerda hands a biscuit to Luta) * Gerda: Excuse me, but, we still don't know your name. * Woman: '''Dear friends, you can call me grandma or auntie, or I can be your mother. No, really more of a sister aren't I? We can be sister, or better yet best friends. (As the woman speaks, Luta sees Orm he wants the biscuit, but she eats instead of sharing with him, and Orm walks away in anger) * '''Gerda: You're kinda scaring us. Back at the Snow Queen's castle/There are two heirs (Back to the Snow Queen's castle, the queen and the villains brought Kai to the mirror) * The Snow Queen: Come to the mirror, Kai. (Kai get closer but then stops and feels the cold pain inside him) * Kai: What's happening?! (breaths) I'm so cold. * Mirror: There are two heirs. We need them both. * The Snow Queen: What do you mean two heirs?! With the Heroes/Imana's caves/Orm's talk with the Queen (We go to the heroes) * Orm: Look at all these flowers, they must be really nice people, I bet they're generous too! * Gerda: Alright. Okay, I was wrong. Sorry. * Orm: Hmph. * Gerda: And yes, thank you for helping me there at the gate too. I appreciate it. Crossing the icy bridge/Running from falling ice/Meeting the King At the King's castle/Argument between the king and his children/Burning the castle (The heroes carry the king to his castle) * Butler: The unforgiving cold weather broke Queen Anne's health, and she's soon passed away. The King was left on his own with his 2 children, and there has been no piece in this castle ever since. The royal court declared the king unfit to perform his parental duties. Thus, he cannot come within ten paces of his children. (He drags the unconscious king to his throne which was divided in half) * Butler: And the kingdom has been divided in half between his majesty and his heirs. At the pirates' ship (At the pirates, the pirates surround Gerda and Orm until they heard a whistle. Then a girl swings over and then disappears. As the crew look for her. And then they hear another whistle and they found her on board) * Girl: Step away from the girl! * Pirate Captain: Sweetie, come on. You're undermining my authority with the crew. * Girl: Authority? Wake up, mom, one day I'll fight the captain and take over. * Pirate Captain: Uh?! How dare you talk to me like that?! You're threating your own mother?! * Girl: You'd raised me with pirates! Did you aspect a diligent flower? (Takes out a knife) Come on, who's first? * Pirate Captain: Good girl. (Then, Gerda and Orm enter a room as they see the girl cleaning inside of a gun) * Girl: So, tell me your name. What's your name?! * Gerda: Gerda. I'm searching for- * Girl: Gerda, hm? I like it. I'm gonna take that name. So what's your name again? * Gerda: Gerda. * Girl: Hey you! Are you trying be clever with me?! I'm Gerda! * Orm: North Wind have mercy on us! Sweetie, why don't you just tell Gerda here your name's Martha? * Girl: What brings you to a place like this anyway? * Gerda: I have to go to the Snow Queen to rescue Kai, my brother and my friends. * Girl: Heh. If they got them, but you can forget about them. * Gerda: But how could I just forget about them? * Girl: I'll be sister, K? * Gerda: No. I'm sorry. * Girl: (laughs) You're not very brave, are you? * Gerda: I brave. I am. I just can not waste any more time. * Girl: I hate to break it up to, you're not going anywhere. You're my prisoner. * Gerda: No, you don’t understand. * Girl: Heh-heh. You're the one who needs rescuing. Now that you have been captured by cold-hearted pirates. * Gerda: Pirates? Here? You mean to tell me this old bucket was once a pristine good looking ship? * Girl: Whatever. We're gonna get tons of gold, build a new ship, and start pirating again. * Gerda: But even if you do build a ship, how are you gonna set it afloat? Where will you go? There's no sea anywhere. Since it froze over years ago because of the Snow Queen. (The girl prepares her gun, and Orm hides behind Gerda) (Outside, The other pirates are playing goldfish, and a gunshot was shoot at the card and it flies up to the screen. And cut to the pirates surrounding the two) * Pirate Captain: Now, who are you and the dog? * Orm: Hey, lady, I'm not a dog. (She points her gun at him) * Orm: Uh, woof. * Pirate Captain: (laughs) String up the scoundrel. (They grab Orm on both arms, and Gerda gets in front of him with her hands in the air) * Gerda: Stop! Please! Please don't hurt him! He's helping me find Kai! If you let us both go, he'll help defeat the queen and you'll have seas and oceans once again. * Pirate Captain: Boy are you naive. Defeating a queen, and trusting a talking dog? * Orm: That's discrimination! I'm a good guy! Just ask Gerda! (Gerd shrug and the captain glares at Orm) * Orm: Woof? * Girl: Mom, why don't you give him a chance? * Pirate Captain: (sighs) As you wish. I have a hard believing the Snow Queen could be defeated. But this is a good opportunity. You think I need these dollars, doubloons, and pieces of eight. All nonsense, all that the sailor's heart and soul desires every day of his life is oceans, the sea, the wind that fill the sails, and take the ship to ride the waves to unknown worlds! * Girl: I'm gonna give her my reindeer. * Pirate Captain: Sunshine, remember how hard it was to steal it? That's not smart! It's the best reindeer in the entire north region! (The daughter turns to Gerda) * Girl: You're gonna need your strength to take on the Snow Queen. The Snow Queen frozes Kai/At the Ice Castle Dungeon/Encountering the Villains (At the Snow Queen's castle, the Snow Queen looks at a painting made by Kai) * The Snow Queen: Well, for what I can see, you do seem to have some real talent. (She freezes the painting and then destroys it) * The Snow Queen: And now the time has come for you to get a little taste of my art, Kai. (The Snow Queen then gets up and uses her staff to start freezing Kai and he falls down to the ground and his eyes slowly closed as the scene fades black) (In the icy dungeon, we see our heroes at the dungeon, whey try to plan an escape) Riding the reindeer to the Lapp Woman/The Story of Irma and how she became the Snow Queen (Then, we go to Gerda on the girl's reindeer, and she helps Orm get on the reindeer) * Gerda: Hold on tight. (As he wraps his arms around Gerda, she gets a little alarmed) * Gerda: Not that tight. (He lets go.) * Pirate Captain: Remember, the Lapp woman is a shaman. No doubt, she'll know how to deal with the Snow Queen. * Girl: Go fast, Ragnar, faster than the wind! (The reindeer walks instead, and the pirate made a gunshot in the air that scared the reindeer and it ran as Orm falls off and he runs to catch up to him) * Orm: Hey, wait for me! * Gerda: I can't stop him! Run! Try to catch up! (Orm tries to do it but he trips and then falls and made a snowball and roll down the hill and hit a rock, he get out of the snow, and he hears a wolf how. Orm gets scared and turns into his weasel form and run to follow the reindeer) (Back at the Snow Queen's castle) Arriving the Snow Queen's palace/Finding Kai/Confronting the Snow Queen Final Battle Ending (The heroes look around the collapsed castle as Gerda and Irma are safe and unharmed) Category:Transcripts